Masquerade
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: Spoilers BD- Bella se muere en el piso de abajo, sonriéndole a su monstruo nonato mientras ella se hunde en un pozo de miseria. Y finge que todo irá bien y que su mundo no se está haciendo añicos. - Alice/Jasper


_**Disclaimer:** Meyer lo tiene todo excepto la habilidad para manejar sus propios personajes. Yo manejo los personajes de Meyer (más o menos) sin que me pertenezca nada._

**SPOILERS** Breaking Dawn

Para **Jackie**, que pidió un Alice/Jasper que no fuera acerca de la escena de la cafetería xD La idea vino sola, pero hasta hoy no me he dignado a pasarla al pc.

* * *

Se está muriendo. Bella se muere poco a poco frente a sus propios ojos y no puede hacer nada. La mira cuando, sentada en el sofá del salón, acaricia con ternura su deforme vientre y junto a Rosalie _(¡Rosalie!) _especula acerca de la maravillosa criatura que nacerá.

Y ella ha quedado ciega. No puede ver nada, el futuro de Bella está tan atado a esa criatura que no puede ver nada que le concierna. Ni a ella ni a Rosalie e incluso ve de forma borrosa a Esme. El ser que lleva Bella en su interior la ha dejado inválida y no puede soportar la sensación de estar completamente indefensa, no puede soportar sentirse tan inútil. Siente que la Alice que conoce se está difuminando poco a poco y que pronto se desvanecerá y se convertirá en una sombra pegada a las paredes de la casa.

Ella siempre ha estado _dentro_ en la vida de Edward, en la vida de Bella. Ahora sólo es un estorbo.

Oye los pasos ligeros de Jasper recorriendo el pasillo. No se mueve cuando él se estira a su lado en la cama, poniendo una mano sobre su cintura y quedándose tan quieto como ella. Dos estatuas perfectas esculpidas sobre el mullido colchón. Pasan los minutos y no hablan, no se mueven. Ni siquiera se abrazan. Alice sigue sintiéndose en el fondo de un pozo vacío y Jasper no cede a la tentación de reconfortarla con un poco de su don. Ella no le dejaría.

Abajo Bella descansa en el sofá, respirando pesadamente mientras Rose y Edward le hacen compañía. Casi puede imaginar la expresión de Edward, consumido por la impotencia, el dolor y la máscara que se ha soldado a la cara. Viendo que su esposa, su vida, se muere voluntariamente. Sabiendo que él la seguirá dónde sea.

Quiere ser capaz de llorar, quiere ser capaz de dormir y por sobre de todo quiere que su don le sirva para salvar a Bella, para salvar a su hermana. Es entonces cuando la estatua cobra vida a su lado y se aferra con más fuerza pidiéndole en silencio que se gire a mirarla. Con un gesto ágil Alice está lo bastante cerca de Jasper para notarle el aliento sobre su rostro y lo suficientemente lejos como para poder ver su cara llena de cicatrices plateadas.

-No puedo hacer nada- confiesa en un susurro casi inaudible. No hace falta preguntar de qué está hablando.

- No puedes solucionarlo todo, Alice.

Ella lo mira, con el rostro neutro e impasible.

-No quiero perderla, Jazz, es parte de mí. –cierra los ojos- Sería insoportable.

Jasper le besa la frente con suavidad, dejando que sus labios reposen sobre su piel un minuto. Entonces, muy despacio y apenas murmurando dice que _quizás lo consigue, quizás Bella logra sobrevivir el parto_. Alice lo duda, lo duda mucho y sabe que Jasper puede notar el escepticismo que siente. Pero le da igual, ignora el dolor que la tortura segundo a segundo y le coge la cara con una mano, suavemente. Jazz no necesita su poder para saber que Alice quiere que la bese. Que la bese y la abrace, que le infunda el valor necesario para seguir aguantando un poco más, para seguir manteniéndose cuerda a los ojos de los demás, siempre serena y confiada. Y se besan. Tranquilamente, como a ellos les gusta, y Alice siente que sus tensiones y miedos se alivian (aunque sea sólo un poco) como siempre que sus cuerpos se juntan.

Saben que todos (excepto Bella, claro) les oyen perfectamente, que quizás Edward se consuma pensando que ya no puede besar a Bella, no más que un simple roce casi infantil.

-Me sacarás a flote, ¿verdad? ¿Pase lo que pase?

Él la mira y traza el contorno de su rostro con suavidad, como si se tratara del ser más frágil y hermoso del planeta.

-Pase lo que pase.

Y no dice que la quiere, que ella es su mundo, la razón por la que vive y no sólo sobrevive y que siempre, eternamente, se mantendrá a su lado, para mantenerse a flote el uno al otro. Porque Alice ya lo sabe. Ambos lo saben. Por eso se besan y fingen, aunque no pueden engañarse a sí mismos, que su familia no está rota y dividida y que a cada segundo Bella no está un pequeño paso más cerca de su muerte.

* * *

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**

**Un beso.**


End file.
